


You Are My Sunshine

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: In which Blanca is plagued by nightmares and only Ash can soothe his pain.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that got inspired from a Twitter conversation I had with someone from the Banana Fam!   
> I made them wake up to some Blash sadness and felt bad, so I felt like this needed a happy end!

_''Ash Lynx is dead.''_  
  
  
Four simple words that Blanca still couldn't put a sense to.   
The more often his eyes wandered over the message from Sing, the louder his heart started beating.

He was numb, there were no sounds around him.

Just silence and those four words right in front of his eyes.   
  
  
_''Ash Lynx is dead.''_  
  


A heavy downpour washed the colors around him away, until nothing but this familiar darkness had finally wrapped its wings around him once more.

Trying to fight back was futile, he knew.   
It never worked.

 

Engulfed in darkness, he had to watch on as Ash was right in front of him, dying, bleeding out all alone as he clung to a piece of paper and although he looked so very peaceful, Blanca couldn't help but cry out his name.

Blanca had always thought he was taught to be stronger than his emotions, but grief would always win.

_That's nature's law._

Grief won cause no one could run from it.

For the first time in forever, for the first time after his beloved Natasha was taken from him, tears would touch his face again.

Scooting down his cheeks as his brows furrowed, loss written on his face, Blanca had lost that stern grip on his own feelings.

It was as if every emotion he had felt the past years came crashing down on him.

His cries wouldn't fade, desperate hands reaching for the lifeless body of the boy he loved so much.

He tried to move, wanted to run, wanted to help but no matter how hard he tried, Ash was slowly drifting away from him.

Far out of reach until he was greeted by an old friend of both of them.

 

It was the skeleton touch of the Reaper's ice cold hand which shattered Ash's pale porcelain skin before waving at Blanca as if to say goodbye.

He had come for the wrong person again but Blanca knew, all the praying and begging in this world wouldn't return what's lost to the Reaper once.

And still, the words came rushing over his lips, his lungs on fire as his body contorted with every word.  
  
  
''Don't take him! Take me instead!''  
  
  
  
 _> You know the rules, Sergei. <_

 

The Reaper's familiar voice, the voice of one of the men who had taught him how to kill, rung through his head.

The sound was a stabbing pain, pulling at each and every fibre of his very being.

Never had he felt this weak before.

Blanca fell to his knees, trembling like a madman.

Was that it?

Was he finally losing his mind?  
  
The Reaper had left already, leaving Ash's cracked body behind to shatter some more before falling into tiny pieces right in front of Blanca's eyes.

 

 

 

 

''Ash!'' he called out, shooting up from his place between the pillows.

 

Bright sunlight came in through the gaps in his blinds, his shirt covered in sweat as some brown strands stuck to his forehead.

His face was wet from tears and sweat.

His body felt rigid, his heartbeat out of control as breathing turned out to be much more difficult.

The gentle morning breeze came through his openend balcony door alongside the song of seagulls in the sky.

It...was a dream? Was it?  
  
The moments Blanca felt as if his body could finally move again, he rushed out of his room, down the hallway filled with more gentle sunlight.   
His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the brightness, the smell of breakfast hanging in the air.

The room he was headed for turned out to be empty, a made bed, sheets neatly folded on top, it was as if no one had ever touched it before.

His legs carried him down the stairs, almost tumbling down the last few sets as he hurried into the kitchen.

 

''What's going o-''  
  
Ash was caught off by the tall man throwing his arms around him.

 

''What the fuck, you're sweaty!'' he complained, his head being pressed against Blanca's warm chest.

 

He was still here.

_Right here._

In front of him.

Well and alive.

It had been a dream.

Nothing but a terrible dream.

 

''Good morning, Aslan.'' he chuckled, his eyes watering up a little.

 

He was glad the boy couldn't see how pathetic he looked, how weak his body had felt mere moments ago.

He felt like collapsing right on spot, passing out from the immense stress he had gone through only seconds ago.

 

''Uh... good morning, Sergei?''

 

''Let's go to the beach together today, alright? And after that we'll have a nice dinner on the porch.'' Blanca suggested, still holding Ash close to him.

 

Ash knew by the beating of Blanca's heart.

 

''You had one of those nightmares again, huh?'' his usually cunning voice sounding soft and gentle for once as he leaned into the other's arms.

 

 

''I am just glad you're here.'' he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on Ash's forehead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blanca calling Ash 'Aslan' gives me life.


End file.
